


Walk Me Through It

by vectacular



Series: HK Smut Week [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are just some things you can't prepare for, even if you were training to be a spy. </p><p>(Like Hide, your mission control, who has a very nice voice.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Me Through It

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** for violence, blood, guns... um. Seduction? Uh. Idk. Common spy things. ~~You're free to skip the seducing scene if you don't feel comfy with it, the story will tell you...~~
> 
> This is dedicated to my forever bro, [Liv!](http://sunflower-hide.tumblr.com/) <3 Because she deserves all the nice things~
> 
> Also, I wrote all this in 4 days. The only logical explanation I can think of, is that I got possessed by some kind of writing demon. 
> 
> This fic feels Kingsman inspired to me a bit. Well, it was one of the most recent films I've watched with spies... ~~And there is this one other spy movie I watched, but that's a fic for another time.~~

Heart racing, he takes a deep breath as he takes the phone out of his pocket, and once he’s checked that he’s at the right place, which is in the middle of nowhere, (in a fancy suit in the middle of nowhere) he searches around his pocket for the small earbud. _I’m going to be a **spy**_ , he thinks as he takes a deep breath, then places the earbud in his ear.

There’s nothing, until― “Yo! I’m Hide! I’ll be your designated mission control!” A cheery and _cute_ voice says, and he trips on nothing, eyes going wide. “Well, when I got trained for it, they called it a different thing, but my way sounds cooler,” there’s a pause, “are you okay?” Hide asks, sounding concerned.

“I’m f-fine! Just… nervous,” he gets out. And it’s true. But now he’s become _even more_ nervous, because Hide sounds… _he sounds… really…_ Biting his lip, he stares at the ground guiltily. Less than a minute into his first day of the job, and he already has a _crush_.

“Me too! I mean, I really don’t sound like it, but you seem like a cool guy and now I have to make sure you get out of these missions alive and―and I’m going to be rambling a lot, I’m so sorry!” Hide sounds apologetic, but still happy.

“That’s fine,” he assures, fiddling with the flip-phone and smiling.

* * *

 

The first few missions are both terrifying and exhilarating, with Hide providing help and light-hearted commentary and anecdotes. Currently, they’re doing recon at a restaurant and it’s... boring. In fact, all the missions have been pretty boring, in the body count area anyway.

He slouches in his chair, “doesn’t being a spy mean doing more _spy things_?” He whispers.

Hide ‘hmmm’s thoughtfully, “well, recon is pretty spy-ish. I do agree that the whole ‘building up to tougher missions’ sucks though.” Hide makes more thoughtful sounds, “it does make sense though, gives us time to get used to each other, and like… if the first mission was intense and what if you didn’t like the other person at all? What if they’re both loose cannons that just suck at working together and then they get killed?” Hide makes a cute noise, which he usually associates with him wanting to say more but stopping himself.

Sighing, he slouches more into the chair, “you have a point,” he concedes. He looks up at a camera across the room from his table and quickly sticks his tongue out.

In his ear, Hide giggles.

* * *

After many more missions, they _level up_ , as Hide says. This time they’re going to infiltrate… some place. He kind of got (very) distracted by the excited tone as Hide explained it to him. Even with not getting all the details, he’s confident that Hide won’t lead him astray.

“Where to now?” He whispers, hearing the sound of patrolling guards from below his spot. Of a vent.

Hide sighs, “chill. No, seriously. Wait. Unless you want to non-lethally knock that guy out?” Huffing, he watches through the grates as the guard eventually leaves the corridor. “Okay, you should be clear,” and with that, he opens the vent as quiet as he can, “according to the blueprints, two rights and a left.” Nodding, he follows Hide’s directions, coming across the safe. “And now you take out the _fucking awesome_ spy gadget that you got given and let it do it’s thing!” Smiling, he takes out the safe-cracker and puts it on the safe, which opens soon after.

Taking it off, he places it back into his pocket, and looks inside. Documents, jewelry, more documents… “Um. What am I supposed to take?” He scratches his cheek, hearing Hide sigh again.

“The Aogiri files. Weren’t you listening to me _at all_?!” Hide complains, “ _this guy_ , honestly. Gets to handle all the cool spy gear, forgets what he’s supposed to take―” Hide continues, sounding put-upon. He smiles, nodding along as he gets the right documents, closing the safe. “And since it sounded like you closed the safe, please get out before the security switches back on, and so I can rant to you _at length_.”

“Yes, sir,” he says dryly, and Hide stifles a noise. Cautiously, he makes his way out of the mansion, only feeling relieved as he manages to put a few blocks between him and the mansion, thanks to a taxi Hide ordered.

“We did it!!!!” Hide all-but-shouts and he winces, adjusting the earbud, “sorry…. and no, I did not just high-five the air, if you were wondering.”

Getting out his phone, he flips it open and puts it to his ear, “sure.”

* * *

 

Over eight months of working with Hide, he’s yet to see what ‘mission control’ looks like. There’s probably confidential reasons, but still. It’d be nice to put a face to the voice. And okay, yes, crush is still there, but it’d be nice to know Hide in person! For _you save my life every mission_ reasons and the like!

The first time he actually meets Hide isn’t at headquarters like he imagined, but a coffee shop near it, called _:re_. In the line for coffee, he glares at the blond guy in colourful clothes at the front of the line. He hasn’t been up long, it’s insanely early, and he needs his coffee fix _now_. Finally, blond guy stops talking and leaves, still talking loudly to the barista as he leaves. In a _very_ familiar voice, he realises as the blond walks past him.

Impulsively, he grabs the blond’s wrist, “Hide?”

The blond looks at him with beautiful brown eyes, slowly turning to him and blinking. “Kaneki?” _Hide_ says, smile growing on his face, and suddenly he’s being pulled into a hug with Hide’s free hand. Hesitantly, he returns the hug, feeling his face go red. _I’m hugging **Hide**._

Pulling away, regretfully, he makes his sure his place is still in line, “you should get a seat so we can talk,” he suggests, and he furrows his brows as Hide just stares at him. “What?” He touches his face, then pulls down some black hair self-consciously.

“You’re just pret―“ Hide clicks his mouth shut, eyes going wide, “seat! Table! _Yes_! I will do that!” Hide babbles, walking backwards, hitting a chair behind him. Looking away in embarrassment, he starts to feel even more impatient at the people in front of him.

And also, the feeling of his crush growing, now that he knows what Hide looks like.

* * *

 

“This is a non-lethal mission. I think we’ll be getting those after like a year probably. But anyway…“ tuning out Hide’s words, he takes a his time to appreciate how _hot_ Hide’s serious tone is. Especially since they’ve met up a few times, and it’s easy to imagine how Hide would look back at headquarters. “ _Ka-neki_ , are you zoning out on me again?”

The accusing tone drags him out of his thoughts, and he looks around guiltily, “no, I heard you, non-lethal.”

Hide sighs, “alright, James Bond wannabe, do you want to come over here and complain to the higher-ups that these missions are too _boring_ for you, and that you’d like something more exciting?”

Scowling, he picks at the wooden chair absently, “it’s not― it’s just, it all feels routine now. Recon, infiltration, all of it! I could probably do it in my sleep!”

There’s silence, and he imagines Hide’s rolling his eyes, “I’m pretty sure the routine feeling is a good thing. It means you’re not dead, _super-spy_ ,” Hide drags the last words out, and he ignores the strange stares he receives from patrons around the cafe ( _Get your phone out when talking to me in public! You’re hopeless, Kaneki!_ echoes in his head), placing his head on the table. “Now stop spacing out and listen!”

 _Listening’s not the problem_ , he laments inwardly. _Your very hot voice is._

* * *

 

Today’s objective is to stop a terrorist’s bomb on a train. He can’t help but think about how cliche it feels, and then berates himself for thinking of things like that when people’s lives are on the line. Entering the empty carriage where the bomb apparently is, he looks around for anyone suspicious. Finding no-one, he takes out the temperature meter and analyses the carriage. Seems the bomb is placed a few rows away from him.

Walking to where it is, he kneels and opens the panel, mind blanking as he looks at wires and clicking and _that’s_ definitely a bomb, silver briefcase clanking as he drops it. “Um. What do I― can you walk me through this?” He rushes out, breath shallow and mind still stuck on the _bomb_ part of the equation.

“Hey, hey, calm down, okay?” Hide’s soothing voice breaks through his thoughts, “alright, uhh…. ohI Take your phone out and turn on the video,” he nods, even though he’s sure Hide can’t see him as he follows the blond’s instructions, pointing the camera towards the bomb. There’s silence, and he can feel his stomach twisting in fear, and does Hide’s area have touch screens or something _why is there never any typing―_ “got it! Cut the two blue wires, then disconnect the big one.”

Nodding again, he does, getting out pliers and cutting them with shaking hands, and the clicking stops. “It stopped,” he sighs in relief, and disconnects the huge wire in the middle of it. “Now I have to secure it, right?”

“Yep! Tools in your briefcase,” Hide hums, satisfied. Biting his lips, he latches onto the sound of Hide’s voice as he opens the briefcase―

“Seriously?” He stares down at the screwdrivers in disbelief.

Hide laughs, “ _I know_! There are no handheld lasers. It really sucks.”

Sighing, there’s silence between them as he takes the now defused bomb out of it’s spot, putting it into the briefcase and locking it. Placing the panel back, he sits down on the floor, relief rushing through him. “We did it,” he breathes.

“We did,” Hide says, voice bright. “Now get back here.”

* * *

 

Getting back home after a celebratory dinner with Hide, he takes off his jacket and paces around the living, feeling keyed up. He was calm before, but now it feels like a second wind, and he begins to tear off his jacket as he walks into his bedroom. Flopping onto his bed, he realises that he’s hard. _Oh._

 _That’s one way to get rid of all this energy._ Turning over, he digs into his ear to get the earbud out, putting it on the bedside table. Unzipping his pants, he moans as as he starts to stroke his cock. Colours explode behind his eyes, and he thinks of the _rush_ today ― but mostly he thinks of the way Hide _sounds_ , how Hide was hanging off of him at the restaurant, how warm Hide was, Hide’s brilliant smile―

He cries Hide’s name as he comes, and lethargy settles into him after. As well as a little bit of guilt. Squinting at the ceiling, he sluggishly takes his pants off, cleaning himself off with them and then throwing them onto the floor. Feeling the cold air, he manages to buries himself under the covers before falling asleep.

* * *

 

At 12 months, he has a review with the higher-ups. There’s a lie detector and lots of questions. ( _What would you have changed if you did this mission now? Did you secretly conspire with anyone?_ and so on, and on, and on…) The lights of the headquarters pierce his head as he walks out of the room, making his way to a chair automatically. “That was rough,” a voice says near him, and he jolts.

Hide smiles down at him, then collapses into the chair next to him with an exaggerated moan. He laughs softly, “yeah. Training to withstand torture didn’t really prepare me for the yearly review…”  The blond squints at him, and soon after shifts their shoulders are touching, and he blinks in surprise as Hide’s face comes closer.

“I’m pretty sure we’re going to go onto those _real_ missions you’ve been wanting to do,” Hide whispers, making him blush.

“It’s not lik―I just―“ he whispers back, fiddling with his hands.

* * *

 

Tilting his head, he looks up at the skyscraper in confusion. “Alright,” Hide’s voice is business-like in his ear, and he forces himself to focus on what Hide’s _actually_ saying this time, “bad people are on the fiftieth floor. Shoot to kill. Level up. And check your briefcase for the things you need.”

Chuckling, he takes the ID out of the briefcase, and he eyes the gun in it, swiftly taking it out and putting it in the shoulder holster under his jacket. “This isn’t a video game, Hide.”

“Not to you,” Hide says, and then there’s an annoying tapping sound. Which would be Hide tapping his computer to make a point.

Rolling his eyes, he takes a calming breath as he walks through the doors. Showing his ID to the receptionist, he fakes confidence as he walks into the elevator, expecting for there to be metal detectors, or security guards or _anything_. He gets to the elevator without incident, and once he presses the 50th floor button, he slumps against the wall.

“You’re doing good,” Hide says, voice soft and low, and he suppresses a shiver, “and I’ve already done the video feeds, so all you need to do…“ the blond trails off.

It’s silent as the elevator ascends, and he takes the time to prepare himself mentally for what he’s about to do. The elevator _chimes_ and he jumps in surprise, getting his gun out and switching the safety off.

“Two,” Hide says quickly, and the next moments of his life pass in bullets and he finds himself shaking and missing and _people are dead on the floor_ _because of him_ and he thinks he’s going to be sick. “Last one incoming,” Hide breathes, voice tight with worry and the gun shakes in his hand, and he gets the last one on the second try.

Trembling, he sinks to the floor, and he swallows bile as he catches sight of blood, still hearing the piercing sounds of guns being shot even though everything’s silent.

“There’s a car waiting for you,” Hide says gently. Nodding, he tries to get his breathing under control, which works until he looks at his gun, and his heart jumps as he hastily places it back into his holster.

He makes it back onto the street in a haze, aware that the receptionist gave him a worried look as he left, and the back of the taxi feels oddly consoling as he gets into it. “Hide?” He whispers. Nothing. Closing his eyes, he curls up on the seat and stays that way, even after it stops at his destination.

The door opens, and suddenly there’s hands going through his hair, moving to take his arms away, “it’s okay,” Hide says, and he relaxes as Hide maneuvers him so they’re hugging, and he gladly hugs back. “it’s fine, you know,” the blond says, rubbing his back soothingly. “Our thing for today’s done. We should go somewhere,” Hide hums, and he burrows into the the other’s shoulder. “Where should we go?” The hand on his back briefly pokes him.

Frowning, he stares at the material of Hide’s orange shirt in thought. “A bookstore.”

* * *

 

“Are you actually _reading_ that book?!” Hide whines, “un-fucking-believable!”

Scowling, he looks up from his novel to stare at the park, “what? it’s only recon,” he whispers, “things have been the same enough that I can read.”

“That’s not how it works _at all_! You know this!!” Hide raves, and it sounds like the blond’s gotten up to gesture. Maybe.

“How much of this is anger at me enjoying the nice weather outside, with you cooped up in there?” He teases.

“ _Not that much!!_ ” Hide squawks “... well, a lot. But still, it’s the principle of the thing, Kaneki!” The blond huffs, and he imagines Hide pouting. _Cute._

* * *

 

Thankfully, he doesn’t really get lethal jobs that often. It has become easier, but it’s still rough to actually kill people, even if they’re bad. Somehow, he’s yet to get shot while on a job. Until now. “Shit,” he hisses, making sure the guy who shot him gets two bullets back before holding his bicep, feeling blood coat his hand as he puts pressure on it.

“There’s still three more and _your arm_ ,” Hide panics, “maybe you can tourniquet it somehow? Also, they’re really closing in on you!”

He winces, “it’s fine, it just― it. Hurts. A lot,” getting up, he makes his way over to the the guy that shot, knocking against him with his feet. Sure that he’s dead, he takes the guy’s gun, reluctantly letting his arm go to check the bullets left in his newly acquired weapon. “I’m _fine_ Hide,” it hurts everytime he moves his arm and it feels like the bullet's still in there, but details, “I’m not going to bleed out just from this.” Checking that both of his guns have enough ammo, “I can handle the rest easily,” he says, confidence only half fake this time.

Hide lets out a strangled sound, “you’re an idiot, and the car’s there ready to take you to the medical ward.”

“I won’t take long,” he promises, and Hide makes another sound.

* * *

 

 _What even is this?_ He stares down at the faintly glowing red item in hand warily, knowing that he has to put it in the liquid nitrogen provided, but still… “What’s wrong?” _I'm in an alcove of a busy area with a weapon of mass destruction?_

Scratching his cheek, he smiles, “I forgot what I was meant to do. Can you walk me through it again?” It’s only partly a lie, because he’s sure if he fucks up putting this in correctly, something might explode. And things exploding, never good.

The blond makes a weird noise, then sighs. “First you turn the item so the brightest part is facing you,” he’s already done that, “then line up the thing so it’s aligned over the center of the liquid nitrogen,” nodding, he follows the instruction, “and now you _slowly_ lower it into the nitrogen, and make sure not to get any of it on you.” Biting his lip in concentration, he manages to do it pretty well, closing the container after. Looking up, he spots the closest camera and smiles proudly at it. “You’re hopeless,” Hide says fondly.

“You talk a lot. It’s a wonder you haven’t lost your voice yet.” Holding the container tightly, he walks across the busy square to the car, hopping in the back and placing the container next to him.

“Well, I talk so much anyway, I’d probably start talking to nothing if you weren’t here,” Hide says, easily accepting the non-sequitur.

He rests his chin on his hand, watching as the scenery goes by absently. “It’s nice to know that I’m a deterrent against potential insanity.”

Hide laughs, and his smile widens at the sound. “Yes, your one true accomplishment: stopping me from going insane!”

* * *

 

He’s sitting across from Hide in :re, and the blond’s laughing is filling up the entire cafe, and definitely annoying people (which seems impossible, because Hide’s laughter is contagious.) and the point is ― _I’m in love with Hide._ It hits him, not like a bullet, but more like a punch, right as the blond gestures with his hands about something that happened in university, and he starts giggling uncontrollably.

The story wraps up, and Hide leans into his personal space, making him stop laughing and blush. “I know I’m the _best storyteller ever_ , but I want to hear some of yours!” The blond takes his hands, and feet knock against his own.

“Um―uh, well, I,” he stutters, and Hide’s thumbs massage his hand. The blond gives him an encouraging smile, and he looks away in embarrassment, sure that he’s blushing to his ears, “I don’t really… I mean, for the past few years I’ve been too busy training ― gun use, getting rid of my tells, constant psych evals, stuff like that, so I…“ he trails off.

Hide makes a sympathetic noise, “was it like a boarding school thing, or like a ‘I’ve been studying this all day and I’m too tired to socialise’ thing?”

The way Hide says it, he knows he doesn’t have to answer, but it’s _Hide_ , “the second one mainly. I’ve never really been a… people person anyway,” he mutters, staring down at the wood of the table. The hands massaging his envelop his own, and he looks back up at Hide.

“That’s cool, if a bit… rough,” the blond understates, “so, nothing my best friend wants to share?” Hide’s hands poke at his wrists lightly.

“... Best friend?” He echoes, blinking.

“Yep!” Hide nods, pleased with himself, and makes a surprised sound as the blond pulls him closer, making their foreheads brush, “no take-backs.”

Startled, he pulls away from Hide’s touch, and stares down at the table. “Okay,” he whispers, then licks his lips, “I don’t really have any stories besides escaping―“ he freezes, staring at Hide, who looks surprised, and then gives him a reassuring smile, “and then eventually finding my way into―“

* * *

 

Hide’s living room is very messy. There’s books and clothes everywhere, and he’d almost feel tempted to tidy it up a bit if Hide wasn’t sleeping on him. _His lack of personal space is really nice… and really not,_ he glances up towards the ceiling and resists the urge to touch the blond’s soft hair. Which he knows is soft because there’s some touching his cheek.

In his lap, he fidgets with his hands, glancing at the blank television screen in alarm as Hide shifts closer, arms moving up to hug him more firmly. He can feel his face turn red as Hide nuzzles into his neck, and the blond feels so very warm and comforting…

Suddenly, Hide pulls away from him only to press against his chest. He gives the blond a confused look as Hide gently pushes him down on the couch, a happy smile on his face. One of the hands on his chest moves to hold his cheek, and his eyes widen as Hide’s face comes closer―

―Kissing him, and he lets out a surprised sound as a hand goes into his hair, tilting his head. Hesitantly, he begins to return the kiss, bringing his hands up to clutch Hide’s shirt, and his heart jumps, feeling stuck between the sofa and Hide. The kiss ends, and he feels the blond’s other hand trail down, and his eyes widen. “H―Hide― isn’t this a bit fast―?” He squeaks out, and the blond’s lips are pressing kisses into his jaw.

Hide hums against his skin, “I don’t think so,” he shivers at the determined and low tone, and he tugs at the other’s shirt, and Hide kisses him just as a hand undoes his pants to slip inside, and he moans, licking into Hide’s mouth as a hand strokes his cock.

The kiss is messy and wet and he moves his arms to hold onto the blond’s shoulders, body hot and mind sparking with pleasure. “Hi―Hide―“ he whimpers, briefly opening his eyes to see deep brown eyes staring into his eyes. His cock twitches, leaking into Hide’s hand and―

―His head jerks up, disoriented as he looks around the the living room in alarm. _What?! Where’s…_ Furrowing his brows, he looks next to him. To find Hide sleeping. _A dream?_ He shifts slightly, and yep, hard. Embarrassed, he tugs down his sweater, then carefully extracts himself from the sleeping blond, walking around until he finds the bathroom. Splashing water on his face, he focuses on taking deep breaths, tangling his fingers in his hair as he leans over the sink.

Eventually feeling more calm, he walks back to the the sofa, finding that Hide’s awake.

“Ka―neki~” the blond pouts. _No no, do not sound so sleepy and cute when I just had a sex dream while you were right there!!_ Hide reaches out to grab his arm, and tries to pull him back onto the sofa, but he doesn’t budge.

“Um, it’s l―late―and I should―” he gestures to the door with his free hand, and then he tugs down his sweater again.

Hide shakes his head, “that’s exactly why you should stay,” the blond then lets go of his hand, getting up and stretching, making his shirt go up, and he looks away. _Stay?_ Images of sharing a bed with Hide flash through his mind, causing him to tense. The blond hums thoughtfully, then starts walking away. “I’m sure I have spare futon somewhere in…“

 _Spare futon?_ Spares are good. He sighs, relaxing and mouths a silent _thank you_ to the universe.

* * *

 

“Stop looking so happy about facing ten people,” Hide mutters.

Smiling, he bounces on the balls of his feet, “I can’t help it! It’ll be fun!” He’ll get nightmares afterwards, but he’s learning to get some twisted sense of enjoyment out of it. _Coping mechanism_ springs to mind.

“Now you’re just being cocky,” the blond says, voice long-suffering and a bit something else.

“I am?” He blinks, scratching his head. Also, why are the bad guys always so high up in skyscrapers?

“Yep. Please don’t be _too_ cocky and get yourself killed. I’d like my best friend alive, thanks,” Hide sighs.

“Sorry? If it’s any consolation, some of the cockiness is fake,” he says.

Hide sighs again, then groans, “that’s not really helping.”

He frowns, “are you okay? You sound tired?”

“I’m fine. Just worried about this one idiot spy a lot,” Hide says, and he can hear the smile in the blond’s voice.

“Oh. I’m sure he’s not so much of an idiot with this great mission control guy I know with him,” he says easily.

* * *

 

Today, he’s at an elegant party, and the mission, of course, is infiltrating an off-limits area to get the information there. Or was it to sabotage the information there? Taking a deep breath, he takes one of the flutes of champagne and downs it, then decides to take another, thanking the server before walking over to the wall close to the corridor.

He gets his phone out, and glances down at the guard halfway down the hallway, “how am I supposed to get past him?”

“Well, you can’t knock him out because he has to be conscious for the guard change, and killing’s not an option, and you have to get his clearance too…“ Hide hums thoughtfully, “um… you can always… seduce him… ?”

“WHAT?!” He shouts, and looks at the wall closest to him as he feels people stare at him.

“Do you have any better ideas, super-spy?!?” Hide hisses, “and besides, the mission said any means necessary!”

“B―But still, I’ve never― is this the only thing you can think of?!” He gestures, glancing down the hallway then back to the party. _I should’ve gotten another drink._

“Yes! You weren’t given anything to clone his clearance! You got trained for this kind of thing, didn’t you?!”

“W―Well, I mean, it was more theoretical than practical, and I―“ he takes a couple of deep breaths, forcing his mind to focus on the mission. Which now seems more terrifying than before, but if he can survive lethal missions, he can do this, right? “Do you think you could walk me through it?” He asks, smiling.

“Y―You want to wh―what?” Hide stutters, then makes more noises. “I―you want me to― _fine._ Let’s get it over with,” Hide sulks audibly.

 _My sentiments exactly._ “At least you’re not the one actually doing the seducing,” he mutters under his breath, then waits expectantly for Hide to come up with a plan, putting his phone back in his pocket.

Hide sighs, and there’s a slapping noise for a few moments, and he imagines the blond slapping his face, “okay. Um. Drinks. You had some of that _free_ alcohol―which _I’d_ really like right now―“ he rolls his eyes at the blond’s tone, “―so! You go up and kiss him, swipe his clearance, then say that you mistook him for someone else, since you know, drunk!” Hide sounds proud of his plan. It sounds crazy to him, but then again, the whole _seduce the guard_ plan in general is crazy.

Thinking it over, he licks his lips and begins to walk down the hallway, briefly glancing at the camera across from the door and the guard in front of it. “Okay. _Watch closely_ so you can tell me when,” he whispers, voice low. Hide makes an unidentifiable noise, which he ignores of in favour of staring at the polished white floor, mentally psyching himself up.

Getting closer to the guard now, he fakes surprise and happiness, and he sees black hair and stubble as he throws his arms around the guard, closing his eyes and kissing him enthusiastically. The guard places hands on his chest to push him away, but then Hide makes a sound in his ear, and even if the guard’s mouth tastes horrible, and stubble scratches against his chin, he shuts his eyes and forces the kiss to be slower, and the guard’s hands move to clutch his waist. “U―Uh, your, uh,” Hide’s voice is high, “your hands. Your left. On his. Waist. On his waist. Because. The clearance.”

The guard kisses him back, and he focuses on the sound of Hide’s noises and breathing, eventually coaxing a hand to hold onto the guard’s waist, and the small strangled whimpers coming from Hide make him lean into the guard. He moves his other hand to stroke the guard’s jaw, and the way Hide tries to stifle a small whine makes him feel aroused, so he presses against the guard in response. _Would Hide be louder in bed?_

“A―Ah, now, when, NOW!” Hide almost-yells into his ear, and he feels around for the rectangular clearance card, quickly slipping it up his jacket sleeve. Relaxing, he bites the guard’s lip before pulling away, and for some reason he can feel the guard follow him before stopping. Opening his eyes, he mostly manages to ignore Hide’s faltering sounds.

Cue fake shock and horror in the guard’s direction, and he yanks his hands away, pulling away completely, “I’m so sorry!! I thought you were someone else, oh God, I knew alcohol was going to get me into trouble one day!” He puts on a mortified expression, hiding his face behind his hands. “I’m, so, so, _so_ sorry, practically assaulting you like that, and a _security guard_ , oh God―“

The guard coughs repeatedly and then puts his hands up in a placating manner. “It’s fine, just―don’t do it again.”

Nodding, he runs out of the corridor in ‘embarrassment,’ taking one of the glasses and downing it to get rid of guard taste, before walking out of the building’s doors into the cold refreshing air. Checking that the clearance is still in his sleeve, he smiles and sits on the steps, finding a camera up and on the left side of the building. “ _Hide_ ,” he rolls out the blond’s name in satisfaction, pulling his phone out and to his ear.

“Y―Yes?” Hide squeaks, voice oddly tiny.

“Got it,” he grins at the camera.

“Y―yes, you d―yep,” Hide stutters out, “so, um. That. That was some, um. Acting. I mean, I did know you were a good actor, but. That was. You were.”

“Thanks,” he looks down at the steps, feeling light and happy from the praise. Sighing, he rubs around his mouth, skin feeling rough, “I didn’t get like, stubble burn from him, did I?” He asks.

Hide laughs a bit, “no, you loo―no. You. No. You didn’t,” the blond’s voice seems a bit more normal now, “a―anyway, the guard change should be in about twenty minutes. I’ll tell you―when.” Hide’s sentence ends on a high note.

He sighs, nodding, putting his phone away and he spends the next twenty minutes looking up at the sky, mind blissfully blank.

“They’re changing now,” Hide states. Stretching his arms, he gets up, swiftly making his way to the corridor―which is now empty, “um, now use the clearance, and then drop it before you enter the door, that way the guy will just think he dropped it or something,” the blond instructs, and he hears an unsaid _hopefully_.

Nodding, he follows Hide’s instructions, and he can feel a smirk start to grow on his face as he strides into another corridor. Spotting a camera ahead, his smirk widens.

Hide swallows.

* * *

 

Halfway through his shower, he can hear someone knocking rhythmically on his apartment door. Groaning, he turns the shower off, and puts a towel around his waist. He’s sure Hide didn’t plan anything today, so why was he here? Letting out a breath, he opens the door. “Hide, what’re you―“ He stops, confused as to why Hide’s suddenly pointing a finger at him with a stunned expression.

“I _knew_ you were hiding something under all those suits and dorky sweaters!!” Hide exclaims, then pokes his abs. He swats the hand away and moves to the side so Hide can come in. Crossing his arms, he watches as the blond scratches his head, back facing him.

“Dorky?” He frowns, wondering why HIde won’t turn to face him. “Hide?”

“Oh, right! Well, it’s been a year and half since we started our job and ― celebration?” Hide shifts, sounding hesitant at the end.

He smiles, walking closer to Hide, who walks away. “Do we need to celebrate so often?”

Hide waves his arms around briefly, then puts his hands into his pants pockets. “High-risk job, good money, good friends, why not, y’know?”

“The only thing I was really planning to do tonight was read, but I’d love to celebrate with you.” Hide tilts his head to look at the ceiling.

“Dinner and a movie?” The blond asks.

“Sounds good!” He frowns, looking down at himself, “I should go get changed.”

“ _Yep_.”

* * *

 

In the back of the taxi, he opens the silver briefcase provided for this mission. _Woah_. “Isn’t four a bit much?” He blinks down at the four guns, with double the magazines under them, and a waist holster.

Hide makes varying degrees of worrying sounds, “no! I can’t believe this…“ the blond’s words rush together too fast for him to really get what he was saying, “why doesn’t this stupid place believe in backup. Going after a whole lair! On your own!” Hide’s voice is high and he can imagine the blond gesturing wildly. “Do you have anything else besides guns in there? Grenades? A fucking rocket launcher or explosives?!”

Sliding the magazines around, he finds some tiny grenades under them. “Huh. Grenades.”

There’s a _thunk_ , “thank you,” the blond says, voice a bit more relieved. Another _thunk_. “Only grenades and guns though. You think they’d give you explosives so you can just blow the place up, _but no_! This place is crazy! You’re crazy!!” Hide’s voice is verging on hysterical at this point and he winces, trying to keep his breathing steady so he doesn’t let Hide’s mood affect his own.

“Hide, I’m sure I can handle it,” he says, voice more confident than he feels. Hide cries out, and he closes his eyes for a few moments before opening them, forcing himself to focus on the mission. Loading the guns, he unbuttons his jacket to put two of them into his shoulder holsters. Placing the other two guns into the waist holster, he then puts it on. Squinting at the briefcase, he closes it just as the car stops.

Briefcase is hand, he gets out of the car. The area looks… surprisingly normal. No skyscrapers or anything. In his ear, Hide sighs. “ _Please_ be careful. And good luck,” the blond pleads, before talking to himself about looking for a way to watch over him while inside.

_Why would I need luck when I have you?_

* * *

 

Gratefully sliding into the back of the taxi, he he wriggles his broken nose.

“Ow,” he whimpers, managing to get a heavy hand up to wipe the blood coming out of it, “sorry about all the blood,” he says blankly to the person driving. There’s no response, but he’s not really expecting one. Is there even a person driving? It feels like his bones are going to fall apart at any moment, and he’s sure there’s bullets in his legs. It feels like it. And his nose feels broken. And his ribs feel like they’re on fire. And _ow_ , his head.

Groaning, he gingerly brings a hand up to pat his ear, feeling a severe lack of anything earbud-like. Taking a deep deep breath, he slides down the seat and curls up, pain shooting through his body as he tries to get comfortable.

Faintly, he’s aware of the car stopping (already?), and he manages to convince his body to slowly sit up, and then it takes further convincing to open the door, finding that he’s at headquarters. Slowly, he gets out of the car, closing the door and then leaning against it. There’s a certain burst of colour in the grey car park, and he smiles. “Hide.”

Hide looks tense, biting his nails before turning to look at him, eyes going wide and rushing over. “Holy shit! You’re―“ the blond hugs him carefully, and he sinks into the other’s warmth happily, “you look like shit, but you’re _okay_.” Smiling, he latches onto the hem of Hide’s shirt. Which has his blood on it now.

“I got blood on you,” he frowns, staring down at Hide’s now stained clothes. The blond laughs and then moves to hold his face, wiping away some of the blood.

“It’s fine,” Hide gives him a bright smile, and then he’s pulled against the blond’s side, and he puts his arm around Hide’s waist. “How does going to the medical ward sound?”

He leans into Hide happily, placing his head onto the other’s shoulder, he keeps his eyes on Hide’s face, content with letting the blond lead him. “Do I get to sleep?”

“Yep. You’ll probably be put on those fancy painkillers, too!” Hide looks at him, and surprise passes over his face before being replaced with his beaming smile, and his heart trips. “If you don’t get some some of _razed a whole lair to the ground_ award from here, I say we go out and celebrate once you’re better!”

“Sounds nice,” he slurs, nuzzling into the blond’s shoulder with cheek and closing his eyes.

The hand on his waist tenses and then relaxes, “great! So, it’s a date!” They stop walking, making him lift his head to look at Hide in confusion. _Date?_ “Um, I didn’t mean it like―it just slipped out―“ Hide lets go of his waist to gesture as he babbles.

“Dating sounds nice,” he interjects, and Hide stops gesturing, looking at him with wide eyes.

“W―What? Um, not to…” there’s a lengthy pause, “but you probably got hit on the head _real_ hard, right?” Hide’s expression is concerned.

Sluggishly, his mind gathers what Hide’s implying, and he scowls. “I always wanted to date you,” he says, feeling hurt and offended.

Hide’s mouth drops open, “o―oh,” the blond scratches his head, “uh. Okay. You―um―can we revisit this conversation later, when you’re not―“ Hide’s hands hover over his body before pulling away.

“Fine,” he pouts, then leans back onto HIde, and after the blond flails for a bit, they start walking again.

* * *

 

After two weeks of medical leave, complete with therapy, he gets cleared to be out on the field. Smiling, he puts the earbud in his ear, “I don’t know, I still say you should take a whole month off instead of jumping back in,” and the first thing he hears is Hide sulking. In fact, the blond’s been mostly sulking the whole time he was on leave. With other times being normal, or skittish.

“But if I did that, then you’d have to do more boring internal stuff,” he points out, and he can’t stop his smile from growing as he hears Hide sigh. There’s a certain level of comfort he gets from the earbud, and it’s different from them talking on the phone or in person.

“And I’d be okay with that! Even super-spies need to have time off, you know,” he imagines the blond pouting and crossing his arms.

Biting his lip, he sees the car turn up, and he gets in. They hadn’t really talked about the whole _date_ thing, but he wants to. Glancing at the silver briefcase, he fiddles with the buttons on his jacket nervously, “like… a date… ?” He says hesitantly, and he’s sure he just heard Hide’s breath stop.

“Like a…“ Hide echoes, then gulps, “you weren’t…?”

“I may have been a bit concussed, but I was serious!” He frowns, picking at the fabric of his trousers, heart jumping as he hears Hide breathe.

After a few long seconds, Hide laughs, “a bit,” the blond giggles more, and then it gradually dies down. “Uh. Um. How does Saturday sound?” Hide asks, tone nervous.

“It sounds wonderful,” he ducks his head to hide his smile, even though Hide’s not even in the same… car as him.

* * *

 

Their first date resembles a usual night out with each other. Except for the _I keep getting caught staring at you and then you smile and blush_ thing. And the fact that Hide’s hand is in his as they walk to his own place. Outside his apartment’s door, Hide takes his other hand, bringing them face-to-face. “Can I… ?”

Surprised, he nods, and Hide’s hands leave his to cup his face. Closing his eyes, he feels lips press close to his mouth before they pull away. Hide sighs, and then lips press firmly against his. He shivers, putting his hands on the blond’s waist and bringing Hide closer.

Hide lets out a little moan, “I―I should…“ the blond whispers into the kiss, and he leans into Hide.

“ _Stay_ ,” he breathes, bringing a hand up to clutch Hide’s face, unwilling to stop kissing him, or parting from him at all. Tangling his fingers into Hide’s hair, he licks into the other’s mouth, and he hears a startled sound.

“Staying,” the blond whimpers into his mouth, and he smiles. Until Hide ends the kiss, and he lets out a disappointed groan, opening his eyes. “Inside,” the blond gestures behind him, red to his ears and still close, and he’s confused until he turns around to see his apartment door. Hastily, he gets out his keys and unlocks it. He drags Hide in with him by the other’s belt, causing the blond to stumble onto him as they enter the living room.

Dropping his keys onto the floor, he pulls Hide in for another kiss, and the blond tenses before relaxing. The door shuts and he gently crowds Hide against it, and he tugs at the other’s belt until it comes off.

His hands are stopped from undoing the pants zipper by Hide’s hands closing over his wrists. “Waitwait―“ Pulling away, he gives Hide a concerned look. “I just,” the blond licks his lips, and he licks his own, “I just―need some― _okay_ , I’ve had enough time,” Hide surges forward, and he shivers as hands trail under his shirt, bringing him close as they kiss. Undoing Hide’s pants, he moans happily as he clutches Hide’s cock. “ _Fuck_ ,” Hide breaks the kiss to gasp, arching his hand, and his cock throbs.

He kisses the blond’s cheeks, eventually catching his mouth, and he desperately thinks of a way for Hide to talk more. “Hide, you should walk me through what you want,” he punctuates every word with a stroke of Hide’s cock, and Hide whimpers, hands trailing up to hold his shoulders, and he’s pulled into a desperate kiss. “ _Hide_ ,” he moans.

The hands on his shoulders push him until he’s against a wall, and he briefly opens his eyes to see the door close-by. One of the hands moves to his pants, unzipping them, and Hide peppers kisses around his face. “You can’t just― _stop saying that,_ ” the blond hisses, and he throws his arm around Hide’s shoulder, mind brimming with pleasure as Hide begins to stroke his cock. The way Hide _feels_ , the way Hide _sounds_ , it’s all much better than anything he could have dreamed up.

“A―ah, I want to―want to hear you talk, _please_ ,” he moans, burying his face into Hide’s shoulder, and his hand falters as Hide begins to get a rhythm.

Hide presses his lips against his cheek, eventually ending up at his ear. “Talk? About what?” The blond licks his lips, and the only sound for the next few moments is their cries, and he manages to start rubbing Hide’s cock, feeling the other gasp. “I―I know, we could,” the hand on his cock jerks, and he shudders, “talk about that benefit.”

“B―benefit?” He breathes, mind stuck on Hide’s low tone, and he leans into the other’s body.

Hide bites his ear lobe, “ _watch me closely_ , you said,” his eyes snap open, and he opens his mouth to say something, “and I shouldn’t of found the guy I have a major crush on kissing someone else _so hot_ , but I did―“ Hide moans.

“You―I was―you, thinking about you―“ he cries out, leaning until he kisses Hide, mind sparking as they desperately kiss, and he clutches onto blond hair, and his hand feels clumsy as it continues to stroke Hide’s cock.

“―the way you _said_ my name―was sure that you knew―“ Hide babbles, voice hoarse, and a hand goes under his shirt, lightly scratching up his spine and it feels like too much and not enough. “―wanted you to kiss me like that―and―and― _Kaneki―_ “

He comes with a whine, contentment settling under his skin as he strokes Hide, who comes soon after. Breathing deeply to calm his racing heart, he kisses the blond softly, eventually taking his hand out of Hide’s pants, and he feels Hide do the same. “Wow,” he breathes, smiling as Hide giggles.

“Yeah,” the blond shifts to place both hands onto his waist, “let’s just… not talk about anything I said, though. I wasn’t thinking.” Hide shakes his head and rests his forehead onto his shoulder.

Putting his arms around Hide’s shoulders, he kisses blond hair, “I don’t know. It was an interesting place to start,” he says, and Hide groans. “Do you think about that mission a lot?” He asks curiously.

“... Maybe,” Hide answers before pulling away, yanking his pants up, and he grabs onto Hide’s arm with his dry hand. “Kaneki?” Hide’s face is red, and it clicks in his mind that the blond’s embarrassed.

He smiles ruefully, “sorry, I’m not ready to let you go too far away from me just yet.”

Hide rolls his eyes and grabs his hand, “can your shower hold two people, then?”

Pulling his pants up, he moves to rest his head on Hide’s chest. “It might be a tough squeeze, but I think we can manage,” he says solemnly.

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ~~Why do I find the idea of Kaneki seducing someone and thinking of Hide, while Hide also watches so appealing?~~
> 
> So. Yes. That escalated quickly. 
> 
> Do you ever just think about how nice Hide's voice is. 
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/ask)~ (◡‿◡✿)
> 
>  
> 
> [(Rebloggable)](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/122324836985/hidekane-walk-me-through-it)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I want to write that seduction scene from Hide's perspective.~~


End file.
